


Day 2-You Take My Breath Away by Queen

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Their son has been up most of the night, and Kurt is finding his husband really sexy at a not-so-convenient time.This story is in the same universe as Daddy's Night and The Family Way. You don't have to read these stories first. I will include helpful background information in the beginning notes.





	Day 2-You Take My Breath Away by Queen

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read Daddy's Night and The Family Way, Rachel was a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt. She had a son, and they named him Finn for sentimental reasons. 
> 
> Look into my eyes and you'll see  
> I'm the only one  
> You've captured my love  
> Stolen my heart  
> Changed my life  
> Every time you make a move  
> You destroy my mind  
> And the way you touch  
> I lose control and shiver deep inside  
> You take my breath away
> 
> From You Take My Breath Away by Queen

Kurt sat propped against the head board as he watched Blaine pacing back and forth, bouncing their crying son. His eyes felt heavy, and he had to keep fighting off sleep. It wasn't fair for him to fall asleep when Blaine was still awake with Finn.

They'd been parents for almost two months now, but it seemed like these random, fussy nights never got any better. They were still zombies in the morning, and Finn knew it, too. Those were the days he required the most attention and wouldn't even sleep for an hour between feedings. Carol had explained to them that that meant he was growing. Regardless, those nights were the worst.

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was 2:00am. They'd been at this since around 10:00pm, when Finn first woke up after being put to bed. He'd been in their arms ever since, refusing to sleep if he was put down.

Maybe it was the late hour or the fact that he and his husband hadn't been intimate in several weeks, too exhausted from caring for their baby. Maybe it was the fact that they'd been talking about Valentine's Day, which was just a mere two weeks away and the fancy date they wanted to go on. Or, maybe it was the way that Blaine's pajama pants hugged his hips in just the right spot, and his white tank top rode up his stomach just a little as he bounced their baby up and down. It was probably a combination of everything, but in that moment, Kurt thought his husband was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He felt himself growing warm with lust, and he tried to tamp down on the feeling. Tonight was not the night for this. They were not likely to have any alone time for that. But as hard as he tried to will it away, the more the feeling over took him. He was wide awake now. He had to do something about this.

It was just then that Blaine walked toward the bed, still bouncing, that Kurt realized the crying had stopped. “I'm going to go put him in his crib,” Blaine whispered softly. “Then we can go back to bed.”

Kurt nodded as his mind began churning up other ideas. Waiting until Blaine had left the room, he tiptoed over to their closet, glad that they had picked sliding doors. He slid open the door on his side, reaching toward the back where he kept the clothes he didn't wear but wanted to keep.

Even in the dim light of the moon, he could make out the smart Dalton Academy suit and pants he had worn for a brief period in high school. Snatching the tie from around the coat hanger, he swiftly shut the closet door again and tip-toed down the hallway to their son's room.

Blaine was still standing at the crib, his hand resting on Finn's tummy as he slept. “Hey,” he whispered, sensing Kurt's presence behind him. He straightened himself up, still not taking his eyes off the baby. “I'm just trying to make sure he'll stay asleep,” he whispered.

Kurt said nothing, just slipped the tie around his husband's head, covering his eyes, and confidently tying it in the back.

Blaine tried to tug at it a bit. "Kurt! What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Just take my hand and follow me," Kurt whispered back, planting his hand firmly in Blaine's and giving a gentle tug. "You'll like it; I promise."

Silently, they walked back to their bedroom, Kurt carefully leading Blaine by the hand. When they arrived, he gently shoved his husband onto his back on the bed, shoving his shirt up as he did so. He straddled Blaine's prone form, forcing his arms above his head before letting his own hands explore Blaine's toned, chiseled body. 

Blaine managed to sputter out, "Kurt, what are we doing? This is nice and all, but--" Then Kurt captured his mouth in his own, sucking away all his air as he kissed him deeply. Blaine moaned softly. He wasn't used to Kurt taking charge, and he forgot how much he loved it when he did. 

"You. Are. So. Sexy." Kurt told him between kisses. "I was watching you. With Finn. And I got. So. Turned. On.” He returned to exploring Blaine's mouth with his tongue.

Blaine began pulling at Kurt's shirt, eager to feel skin against his fingertips. 

“You take my breath away,” Kurt gasped, letting go of Blaine's mouth long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. Then he bent back over him. He managed to pull the other man's shirt off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

Blaine caught his nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, massaging them until they were firm.

Kurt, who had been intent on recapturing his husband's mouth, abandoned his mission, arching his back.

Blaine sat up, and licked a stripe up Kurt's stomach from navel to sternum, then moved his mouth to one of Kurt's nipples, sucking for just a minute before blowing a cool stream of air across it.

Shivering with pleasure, Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly, promptly covering his mouth and looking at his husband with wide eyes.

Both boys fell silent, not moving as they waited for the inevitable cry of their son waking up again. When no sound came, Kurt collapsed next to Blaine on the bed, throwing an arm across his chest and laying his head on his shoulder. “That was close,” he breathed.

“Too close,” Blaine agreed, turning his head to the side to look into Kurt's eyes. “I guess our lives have really changed. No more late night sex sessions.”

“I don't know if I would go that far,” Kurt said, pecking Blaine's neck. “But at least not lights like tonight. Things have definitely changed.”

They lay for a moment, remembering when they were first married, all the late night, impromptu sex they used to have. 

Kurt sighed. “While I do kind of miss that, I wouldn't change anything about our life now. I've got you, and we've got Finn.” He paused, looking up at the ceiling, tracing a random pattern on Blaine's chest.  
“That little baby has stolen my heart,” her murmured. “Even on tough nights like this.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” He pulled Kurt tightly against him, giving him a squeeze. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too” Kurt said, propping himself up on his elbow for a second to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Now, we'd better get some sleep before Finn wakes up again. He only gives us so long, you know,” Blaine teased, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's shoulder. “Want your shirt?”

“No,” Kurt mumbled, breathing already evening out. “Night.”

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his husband's head before settling comfortably against his own pillow and closing his eyes.


End file.
